Summer Heat
by Mispent Youth
Summary: Aiden helps Flack after the bombing. FA pairing. Post COTP,includes Aiden,obviously. Last Chapter on 19th May.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, here I've written a short but smutty fanfic. It's set after Charge of This Post but I've included Aiden because I like the Aiden/Flack pairing._

_Anyway enjoy and please read and review!_

**Summer Heat**

**Chapter 1- Bit Seedy, really.**

Donald Flack Jr. had been out of hospital a couple of months now and had been on desk duty for a month now. He was bored. He truly was, there was only so much paperwork he could do and so many 'gentle' suspects he could interrogate. It didn't help with his best friend Danny Messer telling him about cases he got to work on, he knew he was just trying to help but Danny could be a bit blunt sometimes.

Flack was pretty embarrassed about his current condition, as he was still pretty weak. As much as he hated to say he was. He still moved with a slight limp and though he could run quickly again, just not as fast as he used it, that would still take time and that was something else he hated. He like to move about and keep on his toes, it was second nature for a cop. Especially when everyone at the precinct kept casting sympathetic glances towards him.

He had stopped going to physical therapy a fortnight ago pleased when his therapist said it was one of the quickest recoveries they had ever seen, given the amount of damage done to his body. He had advised Flack to see a counsellor or shrink or someone to help him through the emotional effects of the attack, but Flack refused saying he was too busy. Truthfully though, he was too scared, but the scariest thing was that he couldn't really remember what happened to him. He could see flashbacks here and there but he couldn't remember the whole thing and that really bothered him. So he decided to get out of his apartment and clear his head.

So here he stood at the counter of a dead beat bar close to his home. The summer heat of New York City had reached it's peak according to all the young weather girls all over the TV's. Needing to get out and have some normality, Flack downed the last of his drink, water again by his doctors orders, and looked around the pub. He only came here occasionally, it wasn't the one the gang usually came to. 'Sullivans' was their joint, it was practically owned by the NYPD and they were friendly with all the locals. Searching the pub, his ignored all the young girls fawning around him, hoping to catch his eye and instead focused on the woman who was centre of attention on the dance floor.

Aiden Burn.

It was no secret in the Crime Scene Investigations office that Flack liked Aiden. He had developed a crush on her since seeing her almost three years ago now, and despite flirting with many women and have no trouble in getting dates, he didn't have the courage to ask her out. Danny had tried forcing them together, but that didn't work. So he had just let Flack do it in his own time.

As Flack peered closely at Aiden he saw she had gotten a follower who was begging to buy her a drink as she made her way to the bar. Before the man could sit next to her, Flack intercepted and plonked down in the only available seat next to her.

"Hey man I was-" But other guy stopped short when Flack flashed his shield. He then just blended into the crowd. It was only then that Aiden noticed Flack next to her.

"Flack, hey. I didn't know you were here."

"Just needed a drink and some fresh air, seemed like an alright place."

"Bit seedy really." Aiden admitted. Looking around, she noticed a lot of guys looking at her. But she was used to this, even at crime scenes when respect was meant to be shown to the victims, she had seen cops checking out her ass. Desperate as he was to do so, Flack had never done that, knowing she hated it. He could be a gentleman sometimes.

"Wanna go for a walk then?" Flack asked. Aiden shot a grateful smile and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him out the bar. Once on the street, Aiden felt the humid air on her face.

"At least the bar was air conditioned." She said, as the pair began walking, Aiden noticed Flack's slight limp which didn't really hinder him but was still noticeable, she thought it better not to say anything.

"I know. Every station on TV is saying this is gonna be the hottest Summer the city's ever had. But then again, they always say that."

"More work for us it means. People get more agitated because of the heat." Aiden supplied. "Yesterday I practically had a guy who had drowned in his own sweat."

Flack laughed as Aiden recalled the crime scene from the previous day. Though he felt left out, he liked listening to Aiden talk about the job. In their line of work, they did see a few unnatural things that not many would want to see. But it's what they did.

The pair walked in silence down the unusually quiet New York street. Stealing glances at her co-worker and secret crush, Aiden smiled to herself. She had loved it when Flack got his hair cut, which in her opinion and many other girls around the Lab, made him look even sexier. According to the criminals, it made him look even more intimidating. Aiden smiled, though she had seen Flack angry when interrogating suspects and even physically violent towards them, she knew really he was a sweetie, loved his friends and wouldn't dare hurt anyone he cared about.

So why did he not tell her how he felt?

She knew he liked her. Hell everyone knew. Plus he always seemed to have this air of confidence surrounding him, which Aiden was jealous of. He always seemed to sure of himself and had no trouble with anything. It seemed. Though she was a CSI and there were few female ones, she had been taught by her mother, the guy was meant to make the first move. So she just waited.

Looking again, she noticed how gorgeous his deep, sparkling blue eyes looked in the New York night and his sexy smirk, and the fact that he just gave off this feeling of confidence. She really did love him, why couldn't he just say it out loud, then she gladly would.

What Aiden didn't notice was that while she was checking Flack out, he was doing that exact same thing to her. Looking at her typical Brooklyn beauty, with her long, wavy black hair, her sexy body and charming smile. He knew she was a tough girl who could take care of herself, but he also knew she could be a soft touch at heart, he had seen it many a times.

Just as they got to Flack's apartment building, he saw some kids running towards them, obviously drunk and just having some harmless fun or so he thought.

As they came closer, Aiden was staring at Flack and didn't notice them, not till it was too late. One of the kids accidentally pushed her down to the ground quite forcefully but continued on, muttering sorry, chasing his mate.

"Hey you little punk!" Flack called but knew it was no good, the kid hadn't done anything too bad. He knelt down to Aiden and noticed a nasty cut on her shoulder, she had fallen on some broken glass and the blood was seeping through to her top.

She winced and sat up, getting a little glass in her palms as well.

"Easy, easy now." Flack said helping her stand up.

"Don't worry we've both had worse." She said pointedly. "Just need to get cleaned up."

"Well come on then, we're at my place. We'll have you bandaged in no time." Aiden smiled as Flack led her to his apartment.

Soon enough, they arrived at Flack's home and while she settled onto the sofa he grabbed the first aid box from the bathroom. As Flack looked at her back, he noticed her top was getting in the way of the cut. _'Great, this'll be fun.'_ Flack thought sarcastically.

"Um, Aiden. You're top's in the way, you'll need to take it off. I've got a spare shirt you can wear after."

"Right, OK." Aiden said nervously. Seeing she was uncomfortable. Flack gave her some privacy and fetched her a glass of water as she undressed. Coming back into the front room, carrying her drink, he noticed she was on the sofa, clutching her top to her chest, and had her bare back exposed.

Swallowing hard, Flack handed her the drink, got out peroxide and began cleaning the wound. He heard her wince as he dabbed it on, but she didn't complain. Quickly as he could, he had it bandaged and finished.

"All done." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"I'll just get you that shirt." Rushing quickly to his room, before she could notice how excited he was, he didn't notice Aiden follow him to his bedroom.

As he rummaged around in his wardrobe, Aiden stood in the doorway, still clutching her top, watching him, a small smile on her face.

"Flack?" He turned quickly, and saw her standing there in surprise.

"Yeah, it's here somewhere."

"Flack forget about the shirt." She said, sitting on his bed. He seemed quite nervous about how comfortable she was to just come in his room.

"Why?"

"You like me, don't you?"

"Ww-wh- what makes you say that?" He stuttered to her amusement.

"Kinda obvious."

He blushed and looked down. But then thought about it. He stared questioningly at her.

"Why are you asking me?"

Aiden shrugged and walked over to him. "Because I like you too."

Flack stared and instinctively grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her full on. As Aiden opened her mouth, Flack forced his tongue in her mouth and battled with her's. Both knew there was no turning back now, and neither were disappointed by that fact.

But still Flack had to be sure, he still wanted to give her a chance if she wanted.

He pulled apart and looked her straight in the eye. "Aiden you absolutely sure about this?"

"Definitely." She replied. That was all Flack needed to hear.

With that, he picked her up and took her to his bed. As soon as she settled down, kneeling on the sheets, she let her top fall away, leaving him staring at her flawless chest, Flack almost came right then. She began pulling his shirt off and tossed it into the corner. As Flack's hands roamed her body, she entangled her own in his hair. Kissing him roughly on the mouth. He took his head away and kissed her down her neck to her collarbone, tasting this beautiful woman he could now call his. As his hands lowered themselves down her body, he felt her ass and realised she didn't have any panties on at all.

"Are you-you not wearing any underwear?" He asked in disbelief.

"Too hot for that kind of thing." Aiden grinned wickedly at him. Flack smiled and felt himself blushing. Aiden saw and sat on the edge of the bed, with Flack standing between her legs. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, her heart beating wildly. Sure she had seen him naked that time at the hospital and had fantasies about him ever since but this was different, she pulled his pants down to the ground and stared in awe at him. Flack had his eyes clenched in pleasure and was biting his lip. He felt himself losing control more and more and decided enough was enough. He had to be inside her now.

As Aiden began to slowly and agonisingly stroke him, Flack forced his hands to find her began caressing her. But he kept control and continued staring his lover. Now completely naked, Flack could see Aiden was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and was grateful to get a chance to see her like this, knowing he was the only one to. Smiling at her full of love, he slowly entered her.

It was slightly painful, as Flack's chest and stomach ached. But he progressed, knowing Aiden was worth it. Aiden noticed the huge scar across his stomach and tried to be gentle, she could see the other scars and bruises on his body, and smiled at him.

The rest of the night was full of passion and heat for the young lovers. As the morning came so did sleep and they fell asleep in each other's arms. With Flack recalling how Aiden had called his name when she came, and Aiden remembering the smoothness and heat of Flack's touch as he climaxed. Both knew this was for keeps, and nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to __**mercy4vr **__for reviewing, glad I'm not the only F/A shipper, so sad she had to go!!! They had great chemistry. Anyway enjoy the rest of the story and please review again!_

**Chapter 2- Waking Up**

Aiden awoke and blinked as the Summer sun peeked through the curtains of the bedroom. Looking around she forgot where she was for a moment. But when her eyes focused on the sleeping man next to her, she remembered and smiled at the activities of the previous night. But as much as she would have liked to relive them, reality intruded on the pair.

Aiden stared wide-eyed at the clock. It read 7:09. She usually left for work about 7:45, even though that was still rush hour she was always guaranteed a place on the subway. But she needed to get home and get clean clothes and her equipment for work, including her gun and badge. Staring at Flack, she felt like he could do with a few minutes sleep, they had really worn each other out the previous night, and rushed into his shower. By 7:20, she was showered and desperately trying to dry her hair.

"Aiden? Aid? You still here?" She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. '_How adorable, he actually think I left._'

"Yeah, I'm just drying off." She replied coming out of the bathroom. "Sorry I used your shower."

"That's not a problem. What's the time?" Flack said. He turned to face her, still in bed.

"7:20. And I've still gotta get home to get my stuff. So I'm, gonna have to run." She said gathering her clothes and throwing them on herself. Flack nodded and tried not to let her see how disappointed he was that they didn't have more time to spend together that morning.

Aiden went over to the bed and kissed him passionately. "I'll see you at work. OK?" Flack nodded and kissed her quickly again. As she left and slammed the door, Flack smiled to himself and slowly managed to get into the shower. After their bedtime adventure last night, he would probably have to be admitted back into hospital. '_Wait till I tell Danny about this_.' He smiled, he suspected his friend had a bet going on when he and Aiden would get together, because sure enough there was another for Danny and Lindsay.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

Walking towards the locker room, Aiden felt refreshed and ready to start her day. With a set of clean clothes and a bit of make-up, she had left her apartment in record time. As she was getting her gun and shield attached to her belt, Stella Bonasera came into the locker room and saw Aiden grinning broadly to herself.

"I wonder." Stella whispered to herself. She knew Aiden wanted to get together with Flack and suspected something might have happened. Well, she wasn't a Detective for nothing.

"Stella." Mac called entering the locker room.

"Morning Mac, what you got for us today?" She asked.

"Danny and Me are heading off to Brooklyn, Aiden you're with Lindsay in Central Park, Sheldon's in the Upper East and you, Stella, are heading to The Village where Flack's waiting for you."

"Flack's back out on the street?"

"Yeah, thought he could do with some fresh air." Mac said.

"Oh that is great." Stella said. She was happy, she liked working with Flack they usually had a good rapport going and solved the cases well, also she knew he desperately wanted to get back on the beat.

Stella peeked over and saw Aiden's head whip up at the mere mention of his name. Smiling to herself and heading out the door, Stella vowed she would leave the crime scene with a lot more information and not just about the crime.

Aiden smiled at Mac and took the paper from him detailing the case.

"Lindsay's waiting in the car park for you." Mac said, leaving.

"Thanks Mac." Aiden called rushing towards the elevator.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

"Morning Flack." Stella greeted.

"Good morning Stella." He greeted giving her a charming smile, she was used to them. Yes, she did find Flack gorgeous but he was nothing more than a friend, but a good one at that.

"What's makes it such a good morning?" She enquired, probing already. "Especially not for this guy." She said already snapping photos away of the dead body.

"Guy's name is Joshua Ryder. Worked as an Accountant." Flack said checking his trusty notebook.

Stella checked the wallet and found no money but a bank receipt. "Possible robbery motive. But it says he got 70 bucks out of the ATM about five hours ago."

"I don't carry too much around with me. Makes me nervous." Flack said.

"You get nervous?" Stella asked arching an eyebrow. She knew Flack was a tough cop, regularly on the beat, when he wasn't being blown up.

"Course not. But you can never tell when someone's waving a gun or knife in your face, you know. Homeless guy looking for a chance." Flack said, checking his watch to make sure he still had it. But was surprised when he discovered an empty wrist.

Stella also noticed this but didn't say anything. Being a lefty and having to wear his watch on his right hand, you could easily notice when Flack was wearing a watch. And he always wore it, unless something had happened to him the night before.

But Stella simply nodded and kept processing the scene. Within ten minutes she ordered the body to the Coroner's lab. She had seen a knife wound and was pretty sure that was the cause of death but best let the professionals handle it.

"So you never answered my question." Stella said as she and Flack headed towards their cars.

"What question?"

"Why is it such a good morning?" Stella hopped into her car and turned to Flack. "Maybe because your back on the street or maybe I should be asking Aiden the question, I'm sure she's responsible for it." Closing her door, she drove off leaving Flack open-mouthed and gazing after her.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

"Hey Flack." Aiden called, Flack cursed inwardly. She had taken the opportune moment to talk to Flack just as he and Stella were on their way to the break room to discuss the case. Stella smiled and stopped as well. Flack wanted desperately to keep moving but Aiden called him again.

"Flack, I think Aiden wants to talk to you." Stella said coyly. "Possibly about what to have for dinner? Who's bed to sleep in tonight? When you gonna let everyone know your little secret?" With that Stella went to the vending machines leaving the new lovers alone.

Aiden stared at Flack who looked down a little guilty. "Did you tell her?" Aiden asked.

"No, no. Course not. She figured it out. She is a CSI after all."

"She won't say anything."

"Will she?"

"Won't she?"

"I don't know."

"She won't."

"She wouldn't."

Unsure, the pair left each other with a small smile. Only after they separated, Aiden remembered why she had called Flack in the first place. To give him his watch back which was still safely tucked in her pocket.

Flack entered the break room a bit unsure and approached Stella cautiously, who was snacking on a chocolate bar, reading through the case file.

"Stel-"

"Flack, whatever you want to do is fine by me. I'm not your boss. But Mac is, so you might want to warn him. He won't mind, no one will. As long as you stay professional and keep you mind on work at the Lab, it'll be fine."

"Right."

"Besides I think everyone's glad your finally together. Now they can stop betting when it was gonna happen."

Flack just smirked at her, and snagged the last of her chocolate bar.

Within minutes they were back to work.

"So Hammerback said that the victim had been dead only four hours when we picked him up, so that would be six in the morning. So he was probably on his way to work and he got the money out of his bank about an hour before he died."

"So he was up early?" Flack said.

"There was also some kind of red paint on his suit and I sent it over to trace. And it was definitely, a knife wound to the stomach that killed him, but he was pushed back against the tree, bark was found in his hair, and so that knocked him out, and he just bleed to death."

"Could be spray paint. Would make sense, with the mugging and all."

"That's what I was thinking. So do you now of any gangs or teenagers that hang out in that part of town."

"Oh, there's a few."

"Well we need to narrow that down."

"Alright, I'll check with the more notorious gangs and you can work on this guy's history. Might find something interesting with one of the gangs."

Stella nodded and headed to the Lab, while Flack happily headed for the street of New York.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well here is your next chapter, thanks again to mercy4vr for revewing, I will try and check out LiveJournal, I've just joined but I've yet to look through it, so much schoolwork and exams. But fanfic keeps me going and distracts me (oops). ANyway please read and review! _

**Chapter 3- Nightmares and Memories**

That night, Flack was surprised when his doorbell rang and he found Aiden there. He didn't know why he was surprised, he honestly wasn't sure how their relationship was gonna work. But he was glad to see her, there was denying that. Even Aiden realised this, when he opened the door and grinned broadly at his visitor.

She smiled back and then surprised him even more by grabbing him and kissing him passionately.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said.

"Good day?"

"Long day."

Grabbing her hand, he lead her to the couch. For the rest of the evening, they talked and ate and watched TV, they were just being happy, being normal, being together.

"You don't have to go, Aiden." Flack said as she put her coat on.

"I can't stay here, I've got an early day tomorrow."

"Sure you can stay."

"Oh yeah, because we won't be sleeping late." Aiden countered, she knew how Flack's mind worked and she knew how he could quickly change hers.

"Look I promise, just sleeping tonight."

Aiden looked at him and saw he could be serious, so she naturally relented. "Alright. But I call the shower first."

With that she ran for the bathroom before Flack could even blink.

"Hey that's not fair. It's my place." Flack cried running to the bathroom, but it was too late, Aiden had already locked it and put the water on.

"Too slow." Aiden called out. Flack smiled, and went to his bedroom, waiting for Aiden.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

"No, Get the hell outta here, NO, NO! STOP! Someone help!" Flack was twisting and turning in bed, but it was the screams of terror that woke Aiden up. Looking over at the clock and saw it was 3:34 am.

"Flack, wake up. Don, you're just having a nightmare." Aiden said, shaking the man next to her. "Wake up, Flack."

At last he did, and as soon as he woke up, his breathing became erratic and his was shaking a little. Aiden noticed this and gathered the bed covers around him, trying to comfort him.

"You're alright Flack. You're OK, there's nothing here. It was a nightmare, a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

Flack swallowed hard and tried to calm down. Aiden just held his hand and stroked his face tenderly.

After a few minutes, Flack went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Grabbing his shirt which was too long for her, Aiden put it on quickly and followed Flack to the kitchen.

She saw him drink the water in one gulp, but his hand was still shaking slightly.

"Flack? Flack, come sit down." She guided him to the table and held his hand. "Flack, how long have the nightmares been going on."

"Aid, what are you-"

"Don, I heard you, I saw you." Aiden said, she knew Flack hated being scared and hated it more if anyone knew about it.

"Ever since I got out the hospital. That was two months ago. They're just every few weeks. It's like something happens that triggers the memory and I just remember bits and pieces of what happened."

"Like what?"

"Like fireworks, my neighbour had some the other night."

Aiden thought back and remembered the previous week, Flack had come in looking very exhausted and she had even caught him napping in the break room.

"Flack, why didn't you tell anyone?" Aiden asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry about me, and you know what I'm like Aiden."

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about the nightmares anymore. I'm here." She said smiling gently, trying to reassure him. And Flack did feel more reassured.

"Flack, can you actually remember what happened when the bomb went off?"

"No, not everything." Flack said truthfully.

"You can't? I mean, I had no idea. You haven't talked about it and so everyone just assumed that you had got over it."

"I can hear Mac's voice telling me I'm OK, I can remember the pain in my stomach and I remember feeling cold. I remember the explosion and seeing you at the ambulance. Then the hospital and that's about it."

"Do you want to talk to Mac about it?"

"No, he doesn't want to be a hero. I know he's glad he saved my life but he doesn't want to be put on the spot and worshipped. Come on, you know Mac."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry I can't help you remember. But you'll get through it, I know you will."

"I will in time."

"Sure. And when you do I'll be here."

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

"Hey Stella." Flack called a few hours later. He had managed to get a few more minutes of shut-eye with Aiden's help.

"Hey Flack, what you got?"

"News on the gangs. One of them, the Miller Tools, they're just a bunch of kids. They were spray painting an empty warehouse and get this, they were using red. And get this more."

Stella smiled glad to see her old friend back to his enthusiastic and sarky self.

"They saw the victim lean against their art work around 5:45."

"5:45? That's a bit early for teenagers."

"They were heading home for bed around that time."

"Nice. Is that it?"

"I took all their knives and they are ready in the Lab to process."

"Great, wanna help?" Stella asked.

"Sure." Flack liked helping the CSI's at times and he learnt a little something now and then.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

Aiden smiled when she saw Flack in the Lab with Stella processing evidence. She liked seeing him back at work, lot's of people did. But she was drawn out of her thoughts by Lindsay.

"Hey Aid. The suspects here. Officer Nelson picked him up a few minutes ago."

"Great, I'm on my way. I just got distracted…"

"By Flack?" Lindsay teased.

"Easy, you're getting worse than Danny." Then it was Lindsay's turn to blush.

"Come on, let's go."

The girls left just as Flack got the glimpse of his girlfriend's long, black hair retreating down the hall.

"Flack." Stella said.

"Sorry, I'm paying attention."

"Really? Well which knife has the blood on it?"

"Um…"

"None."

Flack turned to her. "None?"

"Nope, the gang's free to go. Unless there was another knife they had."

"We didn't find it at the scene."

"Did the kids say if they saw anyone else looking around?" Stella asked.

"Let's go check with them."

"OK."

Flack and Stella peeled off their Lab coats and made their way to the warehouse where they found the kids smoking cigarettes and pot, spraying the walls and singing along to the radio.

"Hey kids, Party's over." Flack said. He and Stella made their way to the kids surrounded by five police officers.

"Hey look, we helped you out earlier." The leader said.

"Yeah, sure you did. You didn't kill that man with any of your knives but where'd you get the money for your pot. Your mom?" Flack asked.

"Did you steal that man's money? Even if you didn't kill him you could have taken it thinking he was dead." Stella explained. The teenagers looked around nervously.

"Alright, we'll let the stealing go, if you tell us who did kill him." Flack said, he knew the teens were all bricking it. They were just a young gang, they didn't want to get involved with the police, at least not yet.

"There was a man. He stabbed the man, we saw him. He left the man to die, so we saw his wallet and took a chance."

"Do you know who this man is?"

"Yeah I actually do." They saw a young girl stand up, her make-up was smeared and when she got closer Flack could smell beer and tobacco on her breath.

"How then?" Stella asked.

"He works at my mum's office, I've seen him there. They went out a couple of times too. His name's James Kydell."

"What does your mum do?"

"Accountant at 'Law and Son'."

"Could have been a rival company." Flack whispered to Stella.

"Alright thanks. Now these officers will take your drugs and alcohol away and take your prints. You're all in the system now." Flack called as he and Stella left.

They could hear the cries of the teenager as they left and Flack smirked at Stella.

"That was harsh." Stella said.

"What you never stole alcohol or took drugs?"

"With nuns watching my every move. No way, I was a saint."

"Of course you were."


	4. Chapter 4

_I know that really annoyed me too, how the show didn't focus on the bombing, it was a big deal and traumatic thing to happen to poor Flack, but they just forgot about it. And I've always liked Stella and Flack's friendship, so I thought I'd add that in. _

_Anyway here is hte next chapter with lot's more Flack/Aiden love and Stella rapport._

**Chapter 4- The Third Night**

Aiden called Flack that night to see if she could come over and just as she predicted, he agreed straight away.

"So how you feeling today?" Aiden asked. She set down the pizza she'd brought with her and sat next to Flack.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Aiden asked. She leaned over and undid his shirt.

"Easy Aid. You've only just got here." He joked.

"I'm checking your injury. Christ, what is with the one track mind you guys all have?" Aiden asked, as she poked and prodded his stitches in his stomach, he was pretty much healed now, as he had shown the other night, Aiden recalled.

"You're fine." She concluded.

"I do not have a one track mind."

"Yes you do."

"Prove it."

"Fine. When I was in the hospital helping you get dressed, what were you thinking."

Flack looked at her sharply. "What?"

"Oh come on, you were wishing I was naked as well."

"That's not true." But his blushes proved himself wrong.

"And what did you think we would do tonight, when I asked to come over?"

"Well…"

"Exactly."

"Fine then, I'll prove to you I can think of something else other than sex." Flack said. "I'll go a week without sex."

"Does that mean I can still have sex?"

Flack looked sharply at her again, but knew she was just joking when she began laughing.

"Alright, alright. Let's just see how far you get." Aiden said, settling into her boyfriend arms and watched TV.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

Flack had almost been killed during the summer, but this was just torture. He had no idea why though, he had been so close to Aiden for the past three years and that was with his love kept under wraps and so why was it so different now that she knew.

Because Aiden Burn was a clever woman.

**Monday**- She wore a low-cut top and tight pants. She had paper work to do all week and kept coming down to the NYPD office where Flack was to ask for his help, as she said, but really just to flirt with him in front of everyone. Every time she was down there she just attracted looks from all the male officers but made sure she let everyone know she was Flack's, except of course right then he couldn't have her.

**Tuesday**- Aiden was meant to be going out with an old friend for dinner, but just before she left, she gave Flack the most mind-blowing surge of pleasure he had ever had, focus being on the mind. Though he tried to ignore her, she spoke dirty for a full thirty minutes, making sure he was on the edge. By the time he left, Flack practically leapt into a cold shower.

**Wednesday**- Aiden complained about the heat wave they were having again and stated she would be going to bed naked. Flack knew it was just a ruse and was prepared for spooning his naked girlfriend. But he wasn't prepared for the striptease she performed before climbing into bed.

**Thursday**- On a night out with the gang, while waiting for the others they stood at the bar. And Aiden flirted with the guy next to them, right in front of Flack. He didn't care, he knew she was just playing but Aiden was very sneaky about it, and it did fire Flack up. And even more so later when they were dancing and she kept coming incredibly close to him.

**Friday**- That night, after Flack had his shower, Aiden had waited till he came to bed and began looking at his naked body intently. Uncomfortable at first, Flack didn't like being so closely scrutinised, even by his girlfriend, but he let her look at him curious as to what she would do. Soon enough, she was making him go on edge by telling him how much she wanted him, and how much she loved his body. She could easily see she was getting to him, but he still didn't give in.

**Saturday**- Aiden had to go into to work to do some important paper work and so Flack mooched around for most of the day. When she came home though, she was in desperate need of a massage. But as Flack rubbed the tension away from her body, he nearly burst with the noises that followed from her. And to top it all off, Aiden spent the rest of the evening snuggled close to Flack. He wouldn't mind except for the fact that she looked so pretty and smelled so good.

**Sunday**- She was getting desperate. Though she would never admit it in a million years but even she wanted to have sex, OK maybe she had brought it upon herself. But truth be told not just men have a one track mind, even women can at times. And right now, Aiden's mind was on Flack, pleasing her.

So here they were at the last five seconds. 5-4-3-2-1!

"Congratulations." Aiden grumbled folding her arms across her chest. "You won."

"Don't so too upset. You played a good game." Flack offered.

"Yeah, how desperate did I look, though?"

"Very."

"Hey!" Aiden said smacking him across the chest. But he kept hold of her hand and brought her straddling across his lap.

"So a free Sunday afternoon, what do you want to do?"

Aiden was too busy unzipping his pants to hear him. "OK, maybe I underestimated you but still it's been a week. So fuck me hard and fuck me good."

Flack was more than happy to oblige.

After all it had been a long week for both of them.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

"So it's over then?" Danny asked. He saw Flack approaching him with a big broad smile on his face.

"What you talking about?" Flack asked.

"Aiden finally gave in?"

"How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious," Danny teased.

"Too everyone?" Flack asked horrified, after all he had a 'player' reputation to uphold, though he was off the market now. He had to still keep the ladies around him, though Aiden was the only one for him.

"Lindsay told me, she heard it from Aiden."

"I'm gonna get her for that."

"Yeah just don't put out for two weeks next time."

"Oh shut up or I'll get Lindsay to do the same to you."

Danny's horrified look said it all. No more was said as they got back to work each on their own cases.

The main suspect on Flack and Stella's case had been away on business the past week, so this was their first chance at getting him. Flack headed down to the reception where Stella was waiting.

"Please tell me your not driving?" Flack moaned.

"Don't worry there's a candy bar in the glove compartment." Stella grinned.

"That's alright then."

They headed out to the car as they headed to the head office of 'Law and Son', while discussing the case.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

When they arrived at the offices, they flashed their badges and managed to get to speak to James Kydell immediately, he ushered them into his spacious office.

"Mr Kydell, we have witnesses say you stabbed this man early Monday morning of last week?" Stella said handing a photograph of the victim to Kydell.

"Well that's impossible, I was here at the office."

"At 5:45 in the morning? Even I'm not that much of a workaholic." Flack stated.

"Well our firm needs it's best workers all the time." Kydell replied with a smarmy grin and silkily false voice. Flack wondered how often he used that one his clients.

"Mr Kydell, do you actually know this man? He works for 'Frankford Money', maybe you know them?" Stella inquired.

"Yes, but they aren't a threat to me, I don't need to kill their workers to get business. It's not that kind of cut-throat deal here." Kydell spoke, Flack stared at him, trying to get him to back down which Kydell did. "But I have met him before."

"Really? Now you recognise him." Stella said. "Mr Kydell, do you have a pocket knife?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, the company issued them as a bonus gift at Christmas. Why?"

"We need to take yours. It'll help prove your whereabouts of that morning?" Stella said, after Kydell produced the knife reluctantly, knowing they could get a warrant if they needed to.

"Thanks." Stella said, she quickly tested it and found blood. "Right now we need to take you in."

Flack smirked and gladly cuffed the man, taking him down to the station. While Stella did the unnecessary processing of the blood, but they both knew this man was the killer. So about five minutes after Stella had confirmed the DNA, James Kydell was being booked.

"So wanna go and get a drink?" Stella asked after she and Flack got off their shift. "Celebrate your first arrest back on the best?"

"Yeah, why not?" Flack said, as they made their way to Sullivans. Throughout the evening, Hawkes, Mac, Danny and Lindsay joined them but Aiden was still working hard, unfortunately, and after wrapping up her case just wanted to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, here is a short smutty F/A chapter, and also the last one. Thank you so much to LucyStar7, hopefully we can convert you to F/A, and a very special thank you to __**mercy4vr **__who reviewed every chapter, glad you liked the story, this chapter is dedicated to you. _

**Chapter 5- Rewards**

When Flack got home from Sullivans, he found Aiden had already beat him there. "So you solved the case?" Aiden asked coyly. She was dressed in one of Flack's shirts and that was it. Standing in the doorway to his bedroom, she was staring at him as he took of his jacket and threw it on the bed.

"Yep. All done now." Flack said.

"Good. Now time for you to relax." Aiden said, moving towards him. Even though he had his back to her, Flack grinned. He knew what she was getting at, at least he thought she did. But she surprised the hell out of him when she began to undress him.

Removing his tie, then ripping his shirt open, he doubted it would be the last time she would ruin one of his shirts. Then she slowly took his pants off and underwear. Smiling at him, she knelt down and began to lick his cock slowly at first. Flack looked down in wide-eyed wonder, as she continued licking and sucking him. He closed his eyes and grabbed her shoulders for support. She grinned and continued attacking him with hunger, she could tell he was getting closer to coming.

Though many thought Flack was a player who had seen and done it all, no woman had ever done this to him before. Aiden had been the first to do a lot of things to him and him to her, but this was unbelievable. This was pleasure like he'd never had. Only Aiden could do this to him and he was happy about that. She knew how to get him on the edge and what buttons to push to drive him crazy, just like she was now.

Flack didn't realise he was moaning and panting with pleasure, but Aiden listened carefully, and knew where and when to go. She paused slightly to stroke him with her hand, she could feel the muscles of his length throbbing with anticipation. She slowly took her tongue to him again and continued satisfying him. Aiden pulled her head back just as Flack climaxed. Smiling at him, his electric blue eyes met her innocent, brown eyes and he grinned at her, as he collapsed onto the bed, practically a quivering mass of pleasure. Never before had Aiden seen such a wonderful sight.

He pulled her onto the bed, so she was kneeling over him and thanked her in between kisses. He couldn't rip his own shirt of her fast enough. He paused seeing she was clearly aroused, giving time to tease her and make her beg. Which indeed she did.

"Please Flack. I want you inside me now." He grinned at her, and happily obliged. His erection couldn't come fast enough and he slowly, torturously entered her wet sheath, as Aiden threw her head back in pleasure, biting her lip to stop from screaming. Before long he was thrusting into her, again and again, reaching his second orgasm of the night. Aiden couldn't hold back any longer and cried out his name, as Flack sat up to kiss her, just making him push deeper into her and causing her to climax with a shaky breath. She fell onto him, as he pulled a cover over the pair of young lovers. Gasping for air, the pair settled into each other's arms. Aiden lay her head on his chest and felt his heart racing, smiling she felt a little proud that it was because of her, he was feeling like this.

Before long the pair were coming from their high and sleep was calling. They accepted, after all who knew what tomorrow could bring.


End file.
